


AQUELARRE

by LeenZinnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brujas, Crossover, Dioses Griegos - Freeform, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Lemon, Loki bueno, M/M, Post-War, Ron Weasley Bashing, angustia con final relativamente feliz, basada en canciones de mago de oz, dioses nordicos, leyendas, ligero bashing astoria greengrass, ligero harmione, no sé que más poner, pero mucho drarry, poder antiguo, soy nueva aqui
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenZinnia/pseuds/LeenZinnia
Summary: La guerra acabó, los juicios fueron hechos y la reconstrucción del mundo mágico se llevó a cabo.Es hora de volver a Hogwarts.Harry está enamorado de Hermione.Draco está enamorado de Harry.Hermione... Hermione tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse, tal como el enorme poder que siente latir debajo de su piel.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prefacio

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo; existió una mujer. Aprendiz de curandero, era hermosa y su nombre era Nimue.

También, se dice que, desde siempre; a los dioses les gustaba honrar a los mortales con su divina y poderosa presencia. Bautizado con el dominio de la magia y alabado por el pueblo noruego, Odín bajó a la tierra.

Cuenta la leyenda, que Nimue era una mujer hermosa que llamaba la atención a donde sea que fuera. Con sus ojos miel, su cabello rizado y largo y su piel de alabastro era considerada casi una deidad.

Cerca de la aldea donde vivía, había un pequeño lago en las profundidades del bosque circundante. Cuando su maestra le enviaba a recolectar hierbas para sus remedios, Nimue gustaba de bañarse en ese lago. Con la particularidad de que prefería un baño al desnudo y solía bailar al ritmo de una música imaginaria en el mismo estado físico.

Muchos, que gustaban de verla a escondidas, la llamaban una ninfa del bosque.

Por su parte, el joven Odín agració a los mortales con su presencia bajo el nombre de Merlín, y debido a su sabiduría escaló rápidamente en el escalafón social de la época.

Y cuando los rumores de una ninfa del bosque llegaron a sus oídos se apresuró en su búsqueda, imaginando que algún dios menor había escapado del Olimpo o de Asgard y estaba causando estragos en el mundo mortal. Pero cuando llegó al lago de los rumores, el hechizo en el que se encontró lo atrapó por años.

Odín, o Merlín según su nombre mortal, cortejó a la dama del lago hasta que fue ella quien estuvo bajo su hechizo.

Durante años, fueron parte del consejo real del rey Arturo y fue un tiempo de mucha prosperidad para el reino, hasta el día en que el castillo de naipes que era la vida de Nimue cayó en un montón a sus pies.

Aunque Nimue era aprendiz de curandero, fue muy difícil para ella, asimilar al hombre con el que estaba casada hacía magia. ¡Magia de verdad! Y que, además, usaba un disfraz mágico para ocultar su verdadera apariencia que era incluso más joven que ella.

Entonces, la guerra entre reinos estalló. Y para empeorar todo, encontró a su marido en la cama con una joven cortesana de la corte de nombre Morgana. Así que huyó.

Embarazada y sola, corrió lejos de la vida de mentiras lujosamente ornamentada que había vivido hasta ahora. Solo para morir en el parto y dar en adopción a la pequeña niña a una pareja de campesinos que le habían acogido.

Cuenta la leyenda, que el origen de la magia en la tierra se debió al estallido de Odín al sentir como la vida de su amada fluía lejos de este mundo.

Pero claro, eso es solo una leyenda.


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de historia... El comienzo de todo.

El bullicio a su alrededor le dificultaba la ardua tarea de conseguir llegar a un lugar seguro. Ashya no podía entender qué había sucedido, en un momento estaba confirmando que al fin había logrado fecundar al próximo heredero al trono después de casi treinta años intentándolo y, un segundo después, el caos había sido desatado.

Explosiones por todos lados, estallidos que impedían pensar con claridad, sonidos metálicos producidos por espadas al chocar. Hechizos volaban por doquier, gritos de dolor y rabia llegaban de todos los lugares del palacio. Ashya sólo podía orar a Merlín porque toda su gente sobreviviera. Que su esposo pudiera protegerles. Y que ella misma lograra sobrevivir, no podía soportar la idea de irse de este mundo sin haber dejado un heredero al trono y, mucho menos, en medio de todo ese desastre.

¡Maldito fuera aquel que había causado esto! Hace semanas que había comenzado a circular el rumor de un alzamiento rebelde por parte del pueblo, pero Ashya no había querido hacer caso. No se hacía a la idea de que alguien estuviera descontento con su mandato. Ella, que había sido la reina más benevolente de la comunidad desde que la reina Ginevra había muerto hace tantos años, que fue capaz de combinar la autoridad con la dulzura, de eliminar la masacre que venía arrastrando a su pueblo desde hace años. Incluso, se había desecho de la sequía y la desolación de los pueblos. De la baja tasa de natalidad de todas las especies mágicas y no mágicas sobre las que gobernaba.

Lo único de lo que era culpable era de la falta de herederos, pero eso pronto sería solucionado.

Oraba. Oraba a Merlín y a cualquier deidad que le escuchara: por su pueblo, por su vástago, por ella misma. Y por el desgraciado que se había atrevido a alzarse contra el trono y traicionarla, para que fueran esos mismos dioses quienes lo castigaran.

-¡Mi señora, por aquí!- Gritó uno de los soldados pertenecientes a su guardia, que junto con otro la escoltaban a través del caos para que pudiera llegar a refugiarse lo más pronto y a salvo posible. Ashya lo siguió, dándose cuenta de que se dirigían al Salón de Ritos Antiguos. Inmediatamente, una expresión de alivio surco su rostro.  _ La magia me protegerá,  _ pensó.

Sorprendentemente, la entrada al Salón se mantenía intacta. Desde donde estaba podía sentir la magia protectora que lo rodeaba, suspiró. Ya podía sentirse en casa, era lo que pasaba cada vez que sentía la poderosa magia que rodeaba las paredes del castillo en el que vivía. Recordaba el día de su coronación, como sintió la magia del universo rodeándola y penetrando cada poro de su piel, vibrando en su interior. Sentía que volaba, y ni siquiera pudo moverse después de varios minutos.

Cruzó el umbral después de que uno de los soldados que la acompañaban abriera la puerta para ella, y se detuvo al llegar al centro del pentagrama labrado en el piso de mármol. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella resonó por toda la estancia. Toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, estaba a salvo.  _ Estaban a salvo _ , pensó mientras llevaba su mano a la parte baja de su vientre.

Pero el alivio le duró poco, puesto que sintió otra aura mágica cerca. Aunque al reconocerla volvió a suspirar eliminando la tensión, se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Su mejor amiga, Lysana, caminaba hacia ella con el rostro inexpresivo. Ashya se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo.

-Sabes, aun me sorprende que hayas sido tú quien resultó elegida para reinar.- dijo Lysana, en una voz tan baja que de no haber sido por los hechizos de la sala habría sido imposible escucharla por encima del bullicio. Ashya frunció el ceño, no entendía a qué venía ese tema de conversación en ese preciso momento.

>>Que hayas sido tú la elegida cuando es obvio que yo hubiese sido una mejor opción.- Ante ese comentario, Ashya demudó su rostro de toda expresión y alzó una ceja con arrogancia. Intuía a donde quería llegar, pero en su fuero interno deseaba con todos sus fuerzas que no fuese cierto. La destrozaría. –Obviamente, yo soy más hermosa. Más astuta, más poderosa, más sabia, más sensual. Y, sobretodo, soy prácticamente tan cruel, despiadada, sanguinaria y ambiciosa como tus antecesores, si obviamos a la insulsa de Ginevra. Lo que, cariño, me hace mucho más digna que tú para ser la esposa del gran Érebo.

Al decir lo último, la cara de Lysana se contorsionó en una mueca llena de desprecio. Sus preciosos ojos azules relampaguearon para dar paso al ámbar característico de las brujas de menor rango, y su lacio cabello rojo comenzó a batirse como si soplara un fuerte viento, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Ashya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel e inmediatamente toda su magia rigió en tensión, su magia se sentía amenazada. Y su corazón lloraba en silencio. Lysana, su amiga.  _ Su mejor amiga _ . Aquella que la había visto nacer como bruja, que había jugado con ella, quien había aprendido junto a ella a controlar su magia. Aquella que había secado sus lágrimas y le había consolado después de la pérdida de sus padres, después del engaño de su primer amor. Aquella en la que había volcado toda su confianza, quien era su confidente y a quien consideraba su igual. La había traicionado, había puesto a su pueblo en su contra y organizado una rebelión, perpetrado un ataque al que era su hogar y atentado contra su reinado, contra la magia misma. Porque aunque fuera una regla no escrita, se consideraba ley la creencia de que atentar contra la Reina era ofender a la magia; después de todo era ella quien las escogía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ashya en un tono de voz plano, sin dejar traslucir todo lo que sentía. Después de todo, para eso la habían entrenado. 

-¿ _ Por qué? _ \- repitió en un susurro lleno de rabia contenida. -¡Porqué debí haber sido yo y no tú quien ocupara el trono, quien se entregara al poder de Merlín! ¡El Príncipe de la Oscuridad debió ser mío!- rugió dejando que su magia se descontrolara.

Nuevamente, Ashya sintió un escalofrío. Pero esta vez, su magia le habló. Y ella sólo pudo escucharla y atender a su mandato. La vida de Ashya era así, se dejaba guiar por lo que su magia pidiera. Total, era la magia la que movía al mundo. En ese momento, su magia la premió por su perfecta lealtad: le dio el don de la videncia, le mostró el futuro del mundo y el suyo propio. 

Fue por eso que ella se dejó hacer cuando Lysana avanzó hasta el centro de la estrella y empuñó una daga que hundió en su costado, demasiado cerca de donde se alojaba la vida nueva de la que Ashya era portadora. Ashya contuvo el aliento al sentir la fría hoja de metal romper su carne, pero no lloró ni se quejó –no le daría el gusto a la arpía traidora- sino que se limitó a observar cómo los rasgos de Lysana se contorsionaban en una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción al haber logrado su cometido. El problema residía en que Lysana se dejó guiar por la avaricia y la envidia, y no supo ver más allá de lo que su mejor amiga mostraba al mundo. Se olvidó por completo de que Ashya era una bruja, una muy poderosa y que, además, contaba con la gracia de Érebo, el Dios de la Oscuridad y Rey del Inframundo. 

Por eso su sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver los ojos de su Reina refulgir llenos de malicia y sus labios mutar en una sonrisa de lado llena de la más pura maldad. Al sentir la magia de Ashya –una magia que en antaño solo tenía caricias para ella,- convertirse en cuchillos que atravesaban su piel ocasionándole un dolor terrible e inimaginable. Le sorprendió que, aun en el umbral de la muerte, Ashya mostrara tanta fortaleza y poder. Se sintió estúpida.

Y entonces, Ashya fue quien dio el golpe de gracia:

-¡Qué la magia te maldiga!- dijo entredientes, su voz llena de desprecio. Ser maldecido por la propia reina en nombre de la magia era por más el peor de todos los maleficios. Porque, aunque en su mayoría la magia era dulce, cariñosa y benevolente, la magia también era cruel y despiadada, y sólo cumplía con los caprichos de sus elegidos; más estúpida se sintió al caer en cuenta de que era la primera y única persona a la que Ashya, su amiga, maldecía. Y allí, frente a sus ojos, la Reina de toda Inglaterra cayó en un charco de su propia sangre; la vida escapando de sus ojos ámbar.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Ashya consumieron el ámbar de sus irises dejando todo en una penumbra tan oscura como sus pupilas, entonces un grito feroz y desgarrador se escuchó en el campo de batalla, el sonido llegando desde distintas partes del castillo.

Lysana abrió los ojos espantada, el peso de sus acciones cayendo como una losa pesada sobre sus hombros. Acababa de matar a su amiga por envidia. Y ahora todo el Aquelarre de la Reina estaría tras su cabeza. El mismísimo Érebo estaría tras ella. Tembló de solo pensarlo.

- _ Haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo, Lysana. _ -dijo una voz ronca y oscura. Lysana giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente buscando la fuente del sonido. Parecía una loca enfebrecida. De pronto, una neblina oscura empezó a llenar el lugar y comenzó a sentir como le faltaba el aire. Sentía sus músculos agarrotados y los huesos desgarrarse. Y en un estallido de luz, en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba desapareció para siempre.

  
  


************

  
  


Carisa corría frenéticamente por los pasillos del castillo. Después del grito de dolor dado por los integrantes del Aquelarre de la Reina, la magia había hecho lo suyo y paralizado a todo aquel que se hubiera alzado contra Ashya. Y ahora, era la misma magia la que guiaba a todos los sobrevivientes al lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo de sus reinas.

Sí,  _ reinas _ . Porque la magia les había confiado todos los detalles del incidente. Y también les estaba guiando en lo que debían hacer a continuación.

Carisa llegó al Salón de Ritos Antiguos al mismo tiempo que el resto de integrantes del Aquelarre de la Reina. En sus rostros se podía ver claramente el dolor de la pérdida, era desolador observarlos e imaginaba que el suyo propio era una copia exacta del de los demás. Sintió un escalofrío al mirar la expresión de los Receptáculos, en sus caras no había nada, sus ojos estaban vacíos al igual que sus almas. 

Fue la misma Carisa quien se encargó de abrir la puerta. A pesar de que la magia les había advertido de todo, no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para todo el dolor y la tristeza que les llenó el cuerpo a tan bizarra visión.

Ashya, su preciosa reina, yacía tirada en medio de la estrella que formaba el pentagrama. En medio de un charco de sangre y con los ojos abiertos de un negro absorbente. Los Receptáculos, guiados por la magia, se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Ashya y se colocaron de la manera que ella quiso. Uno, el de los ojos esmeralda, en el extremo superior sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos y recostandola en su regazo. Otro, el de los ojos grises, se recostó a su lado por donde brotaba la sangre y apoyó su frente en su abdomen, mientras acariciaba su bajo vientre con una de sus manos.

El resto del Aquelarre, cinco brujas hechiceras, tomó posición en el pentagrama. Una en cada punta de la estrella, quedando dentro del círculo. Su magia rugió y salió a la superficie, sincronizandose unas con otras. Entonces, la voz melodiosa de Carisa, rota por el dolor se escuchó por todo el recinto:

- _ Με το αίμα που ρίχνεται για προδοσία, ισχυρή μαγεία, σταματήστε το χρόνο: για να ξαναγεννηθεί η αγέννητη ψυχή. Και η σάρκα που κτυπά ακόμα γυρίζει σε πέτρα, μέχρι να επιστρέψει η βασίλισσα μας. Έτσι είναι _ _. _ \- Terminó en un susurro.

En ese momento, un temblor sacudió los cimientos del castillo y una fuerte ventisca los azotó. Sin embargo, el Aquelarre y el cuerpo de la reina se mantenían estáticos. La sangre derramada de la herida corrió a través de la figura tallada en el suelo y en el instante en el que inicio y fin se fusionaron en uno solo, un haz de luz cegador recorrió el castillo y sus alrededores. 

Y, entonces, cuando todo se disipó solo quedó piedra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Με το αίμα που ρίχνεται για προδοσία, ισχυρή μαγεία, σταματήστε το χρόνο: για να ξαναγεννηθεί η αγέννητη ψυχή. Και η σάρκα που κτυπά ακόμα γυρίζει σε πέτρα, μέχρι να επιστρέψει η βασίλισσα μας. Έτσι είναι. >>>>>> Con la sangre derramada por traición, oh poderosa magia, detén el tiempo: para que el alma no nacida pueda renacer. Y la carne que aun late se convierta en piedra, hasta que nuestra reina regrese. Que así sea.
> 
> Bueno, díganme que tal: ya saben, ustedes son la cura de mi coronavirus. Okay no, chiste malo. Pero en serio, dejen un bonito comentario.


	3. Capítulo I: La brujería se ha quedado en ti a vivir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un año y medio desde la guerra, y Harry y Hermione se preparan para volver a Hogwarts.

_**La brujería se ha quedado en ti a vivir.** _

_ Sangre sucia. _

Por enésima vez desde aquel aciago día, Hermione Granger acarició la cicatriz que había en su brazo. Sentía la magia negra emanar de las protuberancias que la formaban y lo que es más, la sentía recorrer sus venas consecuencia de la liga de esta con su sangre al momento en que la loca de Bellatrix decidió tallar su brazo.

A veces, sentía que la absorbía en un espiral de oscuridad del que sería difícil salir.

Pero, también a veces, se descubría con deseos de conocerla y utilizarla más a fondo. Lo que la desconcertaba por completo. Si bien es cierto que su curiosidad no tiene límite alguno, nunca antes había tenido tantos deseos de conocer algo. Mucho menos si ese algo era magia oscura. Era como si la llamara, como si la atrajera como el imán con el metal.

Le resultaba aún más curioso que todo eso se haya visto potenciado al ser marcada por la daga de Bellatrix, y que esos extraños sueños que la acechaban desde entonces vinieran en el paquete. De eso estaba segura.

Tomó el pergamino de la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que recordaba esa noche del sueño, como cada vez que lo tenía.

_ Pentagrama en el suelo. _

_ Fuerte temblor. _

_ Carisa (rubia oscuro, ojos violetas. Guarda parecido a Greengrass). _

_ Traición. _

_ Lysana (pelirroja, ojos azules. Guarda parecido a Ginny). _

_ Ojos esmeraldas (iguales a los de Harry). _

_ Guerra. _

_ Consortes. _

_ Castillo. _

_ Se menciona mucho a un Señor de la oscuridad, posiblemente el tan nombrado Érebo. _

_ Ojos grises (parecían los de Malfoy). _

Terminó de garabatear en el pergamino, dejó la pluma a un lado y repasó una vez más lo que había escrito. La sorprendía sobremanera este extraño suceso, estaba empezando a pensar que era una clase de visión premonitoria pero era imposible. Ella jamás sería amiga de Greengrass, ni mucho menos sería traicionada por Ginny.

Estos sueños -que la volverían loca algún día,- venían ocurriendo desde hace año y medio. Concretamente, desde el día diecinueve del mes después de la Batalla de Howgarts. Pero era desde once meses atrás, la noche de su cumpleaños número diecinueve, que podía recordar algo de lo que soñaba al despertar. Antes no sucedía tan seguido, pero desde ese cumpleaños, los sueños se han estado repitiendo fielmente cada diecinueve de cada mes.

Afortunadamente para ella y su muy agotado cerebro, muy pronto iría a Howgarts y podría buscar información sobre ello. Suspiró y guardó el pergamino en el cajón con llave de la cómoda. Podría disfrutar de sus últimos quince días en relativa soledad hasta que comenzara el nuevo curso. Así que se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño, mañana debía ir al Callejón Diagon.

  
  


*********

  
  


Harry Potter sospechaba que algo sucedía a su amiga. Estaba más extraña, más distante. Ya no había ese brillo peculiar que caracterizaba sus ojos ámbar. Él creía que su ensimismamiento se debía a los horrores presenciados en la guerra, pero al haber pasado ya casi dos años de la misma no le había quedado de otra que descartar esa teoría.

Sin embargo, había una que no podía descartar. Harry podía sentir la magia oscura emanar de su amiga en ondas furiosas. Sospechaba que Hermione lo sabía y trataba de ignorarlo por alguna cuestión moralista. Pero él sabía que eso sólo era un error. Al haber sido un horrocrux, Harry sabía muy bien que la magia oscura sólo pide aceptación. Aceptación en un cuerpo, en un alma, en un aura mágica, en una naturaleza.

Al fin y al cabo, la magia oscura sólo era magia. Utilizada para fines malignos, pero magia después de todo.

Tras su experiencia con el horrocrux, Harry aprendió a aceptar a la magia oscura dentro de él. Aprendió a aceptar esa parte de sí. Harry sabía que no había nada mejor que aceptarse tal y como uno es, sin querer cambiar nada. Y quería lo mismo para su amiga. Estaba casi seguro de que su amiga no podía comprender lo que le sucedía, ni quería comprender debido a sus prejuicios en contra de la magia oscura.

Si bien es cierto que ella no pidió ni buscó que eso pasara, lo único que ella podía hacer era abrazarse a lo que era y lo que tenía. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba perdiéndose, pensaba Harry a menudo. Él había sido capaz de domar a su núcleo mágico, de entenderlo; había aprendido a moldear su magia, a saber cuáles eran sus habilidades reales. Al haber abrazado a la magia oscura dentro de sí, la vida de Harry sólo se volvió mejor.

La gente creía que era porque había acabado con Voldemort y la amenaza de la muerte ya no pendía sobre su cabeza. Pero no, no era por eso.

Harry sonrío con suficiencia, una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que ese pensamiento atacaba su mente. Le encantaba estar por delante de la gente, sobre todo si era en algo que concernía a su vida. Desde la guerra, el concepto de privacidad en lo que a su vida se refería había desaparecido.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron una vez más hacia Hermione, que caminaba unos pasos por delante de él camino a Gringots. Harry vislumbró de nuevo, maravillado, las pequeñas ondas de magia que rodeaban a su amiga. Casi saltaban chispas, era un espectáculo prodigioso. Harry se sentía atraído por esas ondas, las ambicionaba, ambicionaba tenerlas para él. Las deseaba de la misma manera en la que deseaba a su dueña, con una pasión desmedida.

Desde aquella vez en la que se habían quedado solos en el Bosque de Dean, después de que Ron los hubiese dejado y ella lo hubiese cuidado tras el enfrentamiento con Nagini, Harry había dejado de verla como su amiga. Sin embargo, Hermione ni siquiera se había dado por enterada.

Harry suspiró, no era fácil vivir enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

-¿Y ese suspiro Harry?- preguntó Hermione, ralentizando el paso para que su amigo pudiera alcanzarla. -¿Es por alguna chica?- Bromeó.

Harry se sonrojó y Hermione soltó una carcajada, a pesar de todo su amigo seguía siendo igual de inocente. -Me tomaré ese sonrojo como un sí. Dime, ¿quién es?- preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa. Harry desvió la vista incómodo.

-Nadie que conozcas, Herms.- respondió, se sentía impotente. No sabía como hacer para confesarle sus sentimientos y no perder su amistad en el proceso. 

En su incomodidad, Harry no se dio cuenta de cómo la sonrisa de Hermione desaparecía para dar paso a una expresión mezcla de confusión y enojo. Ella no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, en cuanto su amigo le confirmó que existía alguien en su vida de esa manera algo en su interior se removió. Peor aún, su magia rugió en descontento. 

Hermione volvió a recordar su sueño.  _ Ojos verdes como los de Harry _ , pensó. De nuevo su magia rugió, esta vez de alegría ante el pensamiento. Y no sólo eso, sino que también pudo sentir como se deslizaba desde su núcleo hasta su amigo y como su corazón se aceleraba por la emoción. Se desconcertó.

_ ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? _

Ella, definitivamente, no estaba enamorada de Harry.

**********

Salieron de Gringots con rumbo al boticario. Hermione llevaba un ceño profundo arruinando su rostro y una expresión ausente en sus ojos, como si estuviera analizando una cosa de gran importancia. Harry conocía esa expresión, la había visto llevarla a través del tiempo durante los nueve años que llevaban siendo amigos. No por primera vez, se preguntó qué rondaba por esa brillante cabecita suya.

Decidió entonces sondear su magia de nuevo, lo que encontró lo descolocó. Estaba descontrolada, volaba libre como una hoja al viento. Echó un vistazo a la gente a su alrededor, todos los miraban y algunos se inclinaban hacia ella. No era para menos, era un aura salvaje y atractiva. 

Pero hubo algo allí que lo hizo volver su atención al aura mágica de Hermione. Algo que no había estado antes: su magia también se inclinaba, se inclinaba hacia…  _ Hacia mí _ , pensó Harry extasiado al ver el hilo que sus magias estaban tejiendo. Luego frunció el ceño por la confusión, había un espacio sobrante en el tejido. Eso sólo quería decir que faltaba alguien para completar la unión o la magia de Harry no era suficiente. Descartó ese último pensamiento tan pronto como llegó, sus días de autorechazo se habían terminado. Harry se preguntó quién podría ser esta otra persona. Ya podía sentir en su ser el anhelo por esta persona desconocida.

Si tan sólo pudiera ayudar a Hermione con su magia, todo sería más fácil…

¡Bingo! Había encontrado la forma en la que acercarse a su amiga sin que saliera huyendo.

-Herms… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó para sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Hermione se sobresaltó, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que Harry la conocía. Se puso nerviosa, su amigo no debía saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Creería que estaba loca. De repente, notó como sus magias convergían la una con la otra y se asustó; replegando su poder y dejando la magia de Harry vagando a su alrededor en solitario.

Si hubiese echado un vistazo a la persona trás ella, habría notado el gesto de intenso dolor en su rostro que su acción provocó.

-Nada, Harry. Sólo… pensaba en la lista de los útiles que debemos comprar.- Mintió. Harry levantó las cejas en señal de que no se tragaba lo que había dicho. -Nada, en serio. Estoy bien, Harry.- Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Harry se sintió dolido por la poca confianza que ella demostraba tenerle en ese momento, aunque sabía que Hermione era demasiado cabezota y orgullosa como para reconocer que necesitaba ayuda. Decidió entonces hablarle sobre su experiencia, así quizás podría estar más dispuesta a contarle lo que sucedía.

-Bien, porque necesito hablarte de algo Hermione.- dijo, ella volteó a verlo con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro. Harry sonrió, la tenía.

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos luego de hacer la mitad de la compra, en la pausa para el almuerzo?- preguntó. Harry asintió y siguieron caminando en silencio.

  
  


*********

  
  


Fueron al boticario, a la tienda de Quidditch y la de plumas y pergaminos, también pasaron por la tienda de mascotas a por comida para Crookshanks y la nueva lechuza de Harry, Jumi.

Cuando, finalmente, decidieron parar para tomar el almuerzo se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante y pidieron una habitación con el almuerzo para tener mayor privacidad. Esperaron a que el almuerzo fuera servido para tocar el tema.

Cuando Harry notó que su amiga se disponía a hablar, hizo un movimiento con su muñeca dejando su magia fluir. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel al sentir la onda mágica y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Harry había hecho magia sin varita, sin mucho esfuerzo, como si fuese algo tan natural como respirar. Hasta donde ella sabía, la magia sin varita drenaba la energía del cuerpo y del núcleo mágico.

-Listo, ahora podemos hablar tranquilos- dijo Harry, ajeno al asombro de su amiga.

-¿Cómo…?- balbuceaba Hermione, incapaz de hilar bien sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo, qué?- preguntó Harry volviendo la vista a la chica frente a él. Al ver que ella miraba su mano sorprendida, comprendió a qué se refería. -Oh, eso.- murmuró, sus mejillas adquiriendo un adorable color rojo. -Sobre eso quería hablarte.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada. Harry suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

-Cuando supe que era un horrocrux entendí muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Entendí la razón de resaltar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esa manía de enfrentarme a desafiar a la gente. Entendí porque algunas veces tenía pensamientos homicidas. -rió, recordando todo aquello. -Entendí aquellos momentos, en los que rechazaba eso que la gente llama magia de la luz.

>>Luego, cuando Voldemort eliminó al horrocrux de mí con la maldición asesina, casi me volví loco. Loco porque creí que todo eso solo lo tenía debido al horrocrux, pero no era así. Hermione, fui un estúpido al creerlo. Sirius tenía razón: todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nosotros. Y yo lo he comprobado de primera mano.- Hermione estaba fascinada, no entendía aún el punto de todo aquello pero la historia la tenía cautivada. -¿Has oído hablar de la magia ancestral? La primera vez que leí sobre ella quedé maravillado, el libro hablaba de ella como un poeta habla del amor. Y la verdad es que es preciosa.

>>Me dijeron que era un tonto por creer leyendas para adolescentes enamoradizos. Pero, déjame decirte que no hay nada más real que ella. La magia ancestral proviene de nuestros antepasados olvidados. La primera en conocer la magia fue Nimue, la esposa de Merlín; quien era la mano derecha del Rey Arturo de Pendragon. Se dice que el origen de la magia en el mundo fue gracias a ella. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque Nimue se atrevió a huir de Merlín, un antiguo dios disfrazado, después de enterarse de su engaño y luego morir. El estallido mágico de Merlín fue como el fenómeno del Big Ben.

-¡Oh, vamos Harry!- rió Hermione incrédula.

-Déjame terminar, Mione. Bien, Merlín era un dios disfrazado. Por lo tanto es poseedor de magia, y además dicen que fue el mismísimo dios nórdico de la magia: Odín. Él controlaba la magia a su conveniencia. 

>>Entonces, Nimue era aprendiz de curandero, la llamaban  _ la dama del lago  _ o  _ la ninfa del bosque _ . Odín la encontró y se enamoró, buscó conquistarla y lo logró, por lo que se casaron. Juntos, asesoraron a Arturo y trajeron prosperidad al reino. Nimue se hizo amiga de la reina Ginevra, y fue ella la única que supo de su embarazo. Merlín le tenía prohibido entrar a su alcoba durante el día, puesto que era en los momentos en los que su glamour caía y regresaba a su apariencia juvenil verdadera, pero ella en su emoción corrió a contarle las buenas nuevas. Se sorprendió y comenzó a indagar en su mundo de mentiras hasta descubrir la verdad: espiaba a Odín por el día, mientras se cambiaba entre reuniones y durante las asesorías con el rey. Arturo lo sabía, puesto que en algunas ocasiones usaban la magia de Odín para obtener un fin cualquiera que beneficiara al pueblo.

>>Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso fue Morgana. Tanto para Nimue como para Ginevra. Ambas encontraron a sus respectivos maridos en la cama con esta joven cortesana de gran belleza y ambición. Como dije antes, Nimue estaba embarazada y la única que lo sabía era Ginevra; por eso entre ambas trazaron un plan. Arturo quería un hijo, un heredero para su trono, pero Morgana no podía dárselo: debía ser de la reina. Entonces, con los conocimientos de Nimue sobre plantas y métodos médicos, hicieron de Ginevra una mujer estéril. Y, a su vez, Ginevra usó sus conexiones con la servidumbre de palacio y con los súbditos del reino para llevar a cabo la huida de Nimue.

>>Nimue murió en el parto y permitió que la pareja que le había acogido criara a su bebé hasta que fuera el momento de cumplir con su destino. Dejó en diario recopilado todo su conocimiento sobre medicina y su historia con su padre, explicando todo su dolor al ser engañada. Nimue sólo alcanzó a nombrar a su hija antes de perecer: la llamó Ashya. Cuando murió, Odín quien en secreto había enlazado la fuerza vital de su esposa a la suya y sintió cuando ella dejó este mundo, tuvo un estallido mágico que otorgó magia a todo aquel que no había nacido. Años después, Ashya se convirtió en reina y, dicen los rumores, hizo un pacto con el dios griego de la oscuridad y la magia fue libre mientras ella reinó. Pero sobre eso no hay nada que pueda afirmar que sea verdad.

>>Lo que quiero decir con esto, Hermione, es que esa teoría no es una simple leyenda. La magia es energía pura y proviene de la persona, es como un pequeño ser que mora en nosotros. No debe ser clasificada con esas bobadas de luz y oscuridad, debe tratarse como un solo ente, como lo que es. Yo lo hice Mione, yo pude controlar mi magia.

>>¿Y quieres saber cuál es el secreto para ello? Dejar que la magia hable y escuchar, atender a su mandato. Dejarse guiar por ella y aceptarse. Aceptarte como eres y por lo que eres, con todo lo que posees. Incluso si es bueno o malo. La gente por lo general tiene su propio concepto de bondad y maldad. Yo abracé esa parte de mí que el mundo catalogaría como mi lado oscuro y ahora… Ahora soy más feliz de lo que he sido alguna vez.

Al terminar su relato, Harry relajó sus hombros sintiendo como un peso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía era liberado de su carga. Aunque inmediatamente volvió a ponerse en guardia al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga. Se le estrujó el corazón.

-Eh… Mione, no era para que te pusieras así-, le dijo intentando consolarla, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la suya y le enviaba oleadas de su magia para reconfortarla. Hermione levantó el rostro y la desesperanza en sus ojos fue como un puñetazo en su estómago.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame Harry!- gimió. -Te necesito…

-Shhh, nena. No pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí-. Harry se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a su amiga. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente. -Siempre estaré aquí.

-¿Siempre?- preguntó en un susurro quebrado.

-Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya entramos un poco más dentro de la trama. Diganme como voy, no me dejen así. Este... Estoy trabajando con la Leyenda del Rey Arturo según mi conveniencia y también habrán algunos cambios canónicos, tales como datos y apariencias. Como por ejemplo: usaré la apariencia de Emma Watson para mi Hermione. En fin, disfruten su lectura.


	4. ¿Quién sabe de pócimas para olivdar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de Draco, un poco de Harmione y ¡tenemos un Loki!

**_¿Quién sabe de pócimas para olvidar?_ **

El rostro de Narcissa Malfoy estaba surcado de arrugas. Unas eran propias de la edad, algunas debido a las emociones vividas a lo largo de la guerra; pero la gran mayoría de ellas eran resultado del perpetuo estado de preocupación en el que se sentía gracias a su hijo. 

Draco Malfoy meditaba, como cada día desde el final de la guerra. Se encontraba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, en medio del jardín de Malfoy Manor. Desde su posición y a juzgar por su estado de calma, Narcissa estaba casi segura de que él podía percibir en su totalidad aquello que lo rodeaba.

Percibía el correr del viento, el zumbido de los insectos, el trinar de los pájaros y la intranquilidad que la hacía presa. Draco podía sentirlo, él sabía que a ella no le agradaban para nada sus momentos de meditación. No cuando eso podía quitarle para siempre a su hijo. A fin de cuentas, ella ya había pasado por esa fase en su adolescencia cuando el primer alzamiento del Lord Oscuro. Narcissa sólo encontró refugio en la meditación y el afianzamiento con su magia, hasta el punto en que casi se pierde a sí misma en ese limbo tan maravilloso como aterrador.

Y es que Draco nunca había sido de mucho pensar y meditar. Él era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, fue criado para ello. Usaba su astucia e inteligencia para saber cómo actuar, aunque a menudo se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos. Pero ella sabía que Draco sentía que todas las características Slytherin habían desaparecido desde el momento en que decidió unirse a Lord Voldemort de buena gana, queriendo demostrar así una superioridad que no existía. Sí, esa no fue su mejor decisión. Ni la suya el apoyarlo.

Sin embargo, su constante meditar se debía más bien a su soledad. Ella podía sentirlo, era una de los mejores obsequios que otorgaba la magia: el lazo entre la magia de madre e hijo era insondable, tan fuerte como para permitir una conexión como aquella y solo destructible con la muerte. Narcissa temía que la soledad de Draco fuera más allá de estar solo. La soledad que lo azotaba era mucho más profunda que eso. Draco sentía un vacío en su alma, en su ser. Él podía estar rodeado de millones de personas, pero nada evitaba que se sintiera en el más puro estado de desolación.

No importaba cuanto hicieran ella y sus amigos: Draco aún sentía ese vacío en su interior. Y ella sólo podía llenarse de tristeza.

**********

A pesar de todo, a Draco le gustaba lo que hacía: era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto. Obtenía una paz que nunca había sentido.

Por eso meditaba y dejaba su mente en blanco, era mucho más fácil que dejarse consumir por los recuerdos. Y mucho más saludable, no le haría ningún bien ir por allí recordando todo el daño que había hecho. A veces, Draco sólo quería lanzarse un  _ obliviate _ ; pero eso traería como consecuencia el olvidar también a la persona en la que se había convertido.

Pronto llegaría el fin de su exilio, y eso preocupaba a Draco. No había visto el mundo fuera de las paredes que rodeaban su mansión desde hace casi un año y tantos meses, después de su juicio. Draco aún podía recordar las miradas de desprecio y odio cuando salió de las salas del tribunal mágico, escoltado por los aurores con destino a Malfoy Manor. Aún se estremecía al recordar la sensación que le azotó al percibir el desprecio de sus magias.

Nada peor que ser despreciado por la magia. La suya propia se encogió en respuesta y estuvo días, quizá meses sin permitirle usarla.

Al menos su exilio sirvió para algo, porque al no sentir su magia por un largo tiempo corrió a la biblioteca familiar y se puso a estudiar para encontrar respuesta a su situación. Y vaya que lo hizo.

Descubrió que su magia se había replegado al no encontrar consuelo. Que la magia oscura que habitaba en su ser después de las cosas horribles que se obligó a hacer para sobrevivir en la guerra; se había fusionado con su núcleo mágico para no dejarlo morir. Descubrió que su alma estaba tan rota, que su magia se dio en sacrificio para repararla. Y descubrió también que su núcleo mágico había quedado tan debilitado que era prácticamente un squib, pero –gracias a Merlín,- eso tenía solución: debía encontrar una pareja. Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

Al pensar en eso, soltó un suspiro. Ya era bastante difícil vivir con la idea de que la única persona a la que amaba de forma romántica lo odiaba y que, además, él había intentado matarlo. Le dolía el alma, el corazón e incluso el cuerpo entero al recordarlo.

Ojala su magia le ayudara, le pudiera guiar para encontrar a esa persona…

Fue entonces que Draco sintió a su magia hablar. Un destello de ojos verdes y otros ámbares cruzó por su mente, acompañado de vistazos de cabellos negros y rebeldes, castaños y salvajes. Inmediatamente, se levantó como un resorte. Los ojos abiertos mientras los nombres de las personas que la magia le había destinado daban vueltas por su mente.

_ Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. _

  
  


_ ********* _

Harry esperó hasta que sintió como Hermione dejaba de temblar en sus brazos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. Vio como ella cerraba los ojos y emitía un suspiro derrotado. Y entonces, en un impulso besó sus párpados cerrados y descendió hasta sus labios para dejar allí un tierno beso con el que esperaba otorgarle consuelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que su amigo hiciera eso, ni lo que sintió por ello. Fue como un estallido de energía que paralizó el tiempo para que ella pudiera embeberse de las sensaciones tan maravillosas que ese gesto le hizo sentir.

Harry se levantó y tendió una de sus manos hacia ella.

—¿Seguimos con las compras?—, preguntó. Hermione, demasiado aturdida como para emitir palabra, solo asintió en respuesta. Al ver esto, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia surcó en los labios del Niño-que-vivió.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy, Hermione?—  _ Y el resto de nuestras vidas, en tu casa, en tu cama, ¡dónde sea! _ ; pensó. Nuevamente, Hermione solo asintió. —Bien, primero iré a casa por ropa y unos libros que podrían servirte. Venga, vamos. Aún debemos ir a la librería.

  
  


**************

  
  


—Lo primero que debes hacer, Hermione, es decirme qué sucede, porqué hay tanto descontrol en tu magia.—, dijo Harry con suavidad.

Estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Hermione, habían terminado de cenar hace poco y ahora disfrutaban de una copa de vino frente al fuego de la chimenea. Era una costumbre que habían adquirido cuando estaban huyendo, solo que allí no tenían vino, y que les aportaba paz. Harry había tomado una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y había comenzado a tratar el quid de la cuestión. 

Hermione respiró hondo y desvió la vista lejos de su amigo. —Yo… La siento en mí, Harry. La magia oscura, quiero decir. Es como fuego ardiente corriendo por mis venas, como un campo magnético de esos que inventan los muggles rodeando la cicatriz.— Comenzó a decir en voz baja, susurrante, como si las palabras fueran a escaparse de su alcance si se atrevía a levantar la voz.

Harry no podía dejar de verla maravillado: el fuego ensombrecía una parte de su rostro y le daba un aspecto misterioso, la cadencia baja de su voz le acariciaba los sentidos. 

_ » _ Desde que sufrí la tortura a manos de Bellatrix, mi magia se ha comportado de manera salvaje. No he podido controlarla salvo una vez desde entonces: el día de la batalla final. En ese momento, solo pensaba en sobrevivir a cualquier costo y que ustedes también lo hicieran. Sentía tanta rabia y tanto dolor, tanta impotencia.— En ese punto, la voz se le quebró un poco. Carraspeo para recobrar la compostura.

»A partir de ese día, mi curiosidad ha mutado prácticamente a obsesión. Ansío conocerla, practicarla, hacerme una con ella, dejarme guiar. Y eso me frustra, porque no puedo controlarlo. Tú bien sabes que yo nunca he sido dada a las prácticas oscuras, más bien las aborrezco. Y… Tampoco quiero ser como Bellatrix, Harry. 

»También están esos sueños. Desde la tortura, he estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños. Al principio pensé que eran pesadillas por la guerra, porque me levantaba exaltada y aterrada pero no podía recordar nada de ellos. Hasta hace un año. En la noche de mi cumpleaños, tuve el primer sueño nítido. Era como si fuese real, como si lo estuviese viviendo. Y pude recordar un pequeño detalle de aquello. El sueño se ha venido repitiendo desde esa noche, recordando un solo detalle por mes. 

»No puedo dejar de pensar en que lo uno está enlazado con lo otro. Como si mi magia me estuviera diciendo algo, me intentara guiar. Y tengo miedo, Harry. Miedo de convertirme en alguien tan horrendo como Bellatrix, de no ser capaz de captar bien el mensaje de la magia y no encontrar el camino que está destinado a mi. Miedo de… de perderlo todo de nuevo.

  
  


********

Loki miró directamente a los ojos azules de su hermano adoptivo y se estremeció. En los tormentosos ojos de Thor se vislumbraba un miedo enorme. Pero, ¿a qué se debía ese miedo? ¿Era posible que ya Thor supiera sobre su verdadera naturaleza y le tuviera miedo por ser el monstruo con el que de niños los asustaban para que obedecieran? O, ¿sería posible que fuera un miedo producto de su situación actual: colgando sobre el vacío, siendo sostenido solamente por su precario agarre en Gungnir?

Cambió la dirección de su mirada un poco más hacia arriba, fijándose en el viejo hombre que sostenía a Thor por un tobillo: su padre.  _ ¿Será que ahora si seré considerado digno de la aprobación de Odín? _ , pensó. Fue ese pensamiento el que lo orilló a hablar.

-Yo pude haberlo hecho, padre…- susurró. -¡Por ti, por nosotros!- exclamó desesperado. dejando impreso en sus palabras su intenso anhelo de ser reconocido, de ser aceptado, de ser felicitado y no amonestado.

Porque Loki lo sabía, y con absoluta certeza. Loki sabía que si los Gigantes de Hielo continuaban viviendo destruirían el castillo de naipes dorados de Odín y, por ende, a él. Si los asgardianos se enteraban no solo lo despreciarían aún más, también se levantarian en contra de Odín por haber traído a un monstruo a su perfecta ciudad. Entonces, su plan era perfecto. Y su padre, el señor de la guerra Odín, lo vería y por fin recibiría su aprobación.

Pero, por supuesto, Loki había olvidado que a él las cosas nunca le salían como quería.

-No, Loki- susurró su padre, erradicando cualquier esperanza de encajar que Loki pudiera tener. Y no había ni un solo ápice de arrepentimiento en su cara, al igual que todas las veces anteriores durante los últimos quinientos años.

Y entonces, la realización llegó a él: nunca recibiría nada de su padre por el simple hecho de que no era su hijo; solo fue salvado de la muerte para ser utilizado como herramienta política por el hombre frente a él.

Los ojos de Odín se abrieron con entendimiento, al mismo tiempo que el grito de Thor retumbó a través del vacío: Loki estaba soltando la lanza.

Mientras caía y veía como el punto brillante que era Odín -sí, Odín. Ese hombre no era más su padre,- se volvía más y más lejano, Loki sólo tuvo un deseo. Eliminar su existencia desdichada de las páginas de historia de la gran ciudad dorada de Asgard, total; no dirían nada bueno sobre él. Le parecía un trato justo, pues ya no quería vivir y era mejor si desaparecía del mundo por completo.

El universo escuchó y le concedió su deseo; aunque, como siempre, no de la forma en que quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Me parece que con esta cuarentena, podré sacar a adelante este proyecto. ¿Podrían comentar? Ya saben, me está poniendo triste no recibir su amor.


	5. Somos la paria de la santidad, somos la tumba de la realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza a formarse nuestro aquelarre, sabemos el destino de Loki... o algo así(?)

**_Somos la paria de la santidad, somos la tumba de la realidad._ **

****

_Había un lago, mucho más pequeño que el Lago Negro, en medio de aquel frondoso bosque. Sus aguas eran de un verde oscuro que evidenciaba el millar de secretos escondidos en su profundidad. Una joven mujer se encontraba a la orilla de este, contemplándolo._

_Su largo y rizado cabello oscuro ondeaba al son del viento, sus ojos cerrados en éxtasis al estar en uno de sus lugares favoritos._

_De pronto, llevó su mano libre a las cintas que adornaban y sostenían su túnica, desenredando los nudos; dejando que la tela cayera y se arremolinara a sus pies mostrando así sus sinuosas curvas._

_Largos minutos pasaron, el aire se enrareció expectante por los acontecimientos. Aunque, sería más acertado decir que los mirones escondidos detrás de los árboles contuvieron el aliento; mientras la mujer daba pasos seguros y continuos hasta quedar en medio del lago. La bella mujer nadó a través de las calmas aguas y disfrutó de su indecente baño al aire libre. Rato después, cuando aquella ninfa emergió de las profundidades del lago, uno de los mirones escondidos dio un paso fuera de las sombras que le protegían de ser encontrado en su delito._

_Nimue -que era el nombre de la bella dama,- se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo y, una vez hecho eso, miró directamente a los ojos del intruso; pensando en lo atrevido que era ese hombre. Luego de unos segundos, inclinó su precioso cuerpo en una reverencia._

_Los ojos oscuros del hombre relucieron por culpa de un sentimiento que Nimue no pudo nombrar. Una sonrisa ladina surgió en sus labios._

_-¿Quién eres, ninfa?- preguntó, un murmullo suave y cadencioso, grave y lleno de peligro. Lleno de poder aún en su bajo volumen. Nimue se estremeció, aunque nada tenía que ver su cuerpo mojado con ello._

_-Nimue, milord- respondió con voz contrita._

_-¿Te atreves a declararme como tu señor?- dijo el hombre, con voz sarcástica. -Nada de señor, apenas soy un simple asesor del rey. Dime, ¿qué era lo que hacías?_

_Nimue se mordió la lengua para evitar contestar a su sarcasmo, sin embargo, una chispa de indignación nació en sus ojos. El hombre sólo pudo quedar más fascinado._

_-Yo… Me daba un baño, señor- respondió entonces, queriendo aparentar seguridad. Este era territorio desconocido, un solo paso en falso y toda su vida se derrumbaría. Su aprendizaje y su reputación volarían por la ventana, incluso podría ser repudiada y echada a la calle._

_-¿Tan valiente te consideras como para hablarle así a un asesor del rey?_

_-Fue usted quien interrumpió un momento privado, señor-. Nimue levantó el mentón de manera altanera, sabía que probablemente su actitud no ayudara a salvar la situación, sino todo lo contrario, pero no podía evitar sentirse humillada por el tono y las palabras del extraño. -Y, además, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preservar mi modestia-, añadió._

_-¡Niña tonta!- exclamó el desconocido, una inesperada galantería tiñendo su voz. -¿Por qué molestarme en preservar tu modestia, cuando te tendré para mi incluso antes de que el mes termine?-. La voz se volvió aún más suave, más peligrosa._

_Todo en Nimue se puso alerta, sin embargo, se obligó a ignorar el repentino deseo de salir huyendo. No llegaría muy lejos, antes de que le alcanzara._

_-¡Eso es arrogante de su parte, señor!- exclamó. -No se ha hecho ninguna petición._

_En ese momento sintió todo su ser temblar, aun con el cuerpo y la ropa mojados, podía sentir como el aire se tensaba: estaba entrando en la guarida de los lobos y estaba por ser devorada._

_-Yo te aseguro que al final del día el señor de tu casa sabrá sobre mis intenciones- dijo, y la joven mujer pudo sentir como la absoluta certeza de quien conoce un hecho verdadero surgía en esa frase. -Prometo que el cortejo será de tu agrado-. Continuó hablando, y su voz se llenó de promesas como si con solo decirlo se hiciera realidad. -Prometo, por último, hacerte mi esposa antes de que el mes culmine y llenarte de riquezas y poder político, entre los seres de este reino serás solo superada por la reina Ginevra-. Terminó, un estremecimiento realmente poderoso recorrió a Nimue cuando la última palabra de su promesa dejó su boca._

_-Eso está por verse, señor...-, refutó con voz pretenciosa, aunque al final vaciló para dar a entender que esperaba conocer el nombre de su interlocutor._

_-Merlín, mi nombre es Merlín- dijo con una sonrisa conocedora adornando sus atractivas facciones, para acto seguido dar media vuelta y caminar sin mirar atrás._

_Cuando Nimue llegó a casa esa tarde, luego de haber esperado un largo rato a que su ropa secara, Merlín estaba sentado a la mesa con sus padres._

_Semanas después, ella era la flamante esposa del más sabio de los asesores del rey._

_***************************************_

Cuando el cuerpo de Loki dejó de vagar por Yggdrasil, descendió desde el estrellado cielo hasta aterrizar en el patio trasero de una casa familiar en los suburbios de Londres. El único problema era que estaba inconsciente y el seidr glamoroso cuidadosamente colocado en su cuerpo se había desvanecido.

Sin embargo, esta vez parecía estar de suerte.

El matrimonio dueño de la casa donde aterrizó tenía una hija. Una hija bruja que leía en la paz de la noche, sentada en su patio trasero y que, al verlo caer de golpe desde el cielo lleno de estrellas, se acercó presurosa hacia él.

La castaña mujer no salía de su asombro, pues no todos los días una veía caer del cielo a una criatura mágica cual estrella fugaz.

Sí, criatura mágica.

No había otra definición para la criatura humanoide de piel azul como lo profundo del mar, cabello largo y rizado de color negro; de los que sobresalían dos cuernos que se enroscaban en las puntas de un dorado refulgente. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, por lo que la bruja podía notar que no había heridas más allá de algunas manchas negras que asumía eran hematomas.

Sacudiéndose el estupor, se acercó más a la criatura notando que en su frente y brazos había tallados parecidos a las runas.

_Magia_ , se leía en su frente.

-Son runas nórdicas…- susurró, consternada. -¡Imposible, es un gigante de hielo!- exclamó, levantando la vista de las runas solo para ser recibida por unos imposibles y confundidos ojos rojos que la miraban directamente.

************

Suspiró. Atravesar la barrera del andén 9 ¾ nunca le había parecido tan reconfortante. La magia antigua y poderosa que poseía estaba tan viva como cuando la colocaron allí.

Debía agradecer a Harry una vez más por haberla ayudado a controlar su magia. Desde que había logrado un mínimo de control sobre ella, todo era distinto. Podía percibir cosas que antes no. Como, por ejemplo: la barrera del andén, el aura mágica rodeando al Expresso, los chisporroteos de su propia magia en torno a ella debido a su anticipación.

Anticipación que estaba bien justificada, y es que no es para menos, ¡volvía a Hogwarts, volvía a casa!

****

Hermione buscó un compartimiento vacío en los vagones del tren. En el camino había tenido que detenerse a colocarse un glamour para no ser reconocida y tener que ponerse a saludar a todo alumno ansioso por conocer al cerebro del Trío Dorado y congraciarse con ella. La fama no era lo suyo.

Finalmente logró conseguir uno casi al final de uno de los vagones del medio. Abrió la puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar sintió un aura mágica a su alrededor que le era desconocida y que pugnaba por unirse a la suya. Curiosa, volteó al lugar de donde provenía y, al instante, entrecerró los ojos. Daphne Greengrass la miraba desde el extremo del próximo vagón. Un nombre surgió en la mente de Hermione. _Carissa Westfield._

Hermione recordó su sueño recurrente. Ya podía vislumbrar un poco más de él, sin embargo, no lograba unir los puntos.

En su sueño, una mujer que era físicamente igual a Greengrass aparecía. La única diferencia era, quizás, la edad y la vestimenta. Pero, de resto, esa mujer bien podría ser su compañera de clase.

Hermione se removió incómoda. Greengrass no dejaba de escrutarla con sus ojos de un violeta tan oscuro que bien podrían pasar por negros. Si no fuera por el glamour casi podía jurar que sabía que era ella.

Sin embargo, su sospecha pronto fue confirmada puesto que Greengrass le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza mientras modulaba con sus carnosos labios su apellido.

_Granger._

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta con una socarrona sonrisa ladina y enfiló pasillo adentro.

** ** **

Daphne siguió sonriendo aun cuando hacía mucho que había dejado a Hermione Granger atrás. Sabía que la había sorprendido al hacerle saber que estaba al tanto de que era ella.

Daphne no era tonta, podía parecerlo debido a su apariencia de rubia presumida que tanto su linaje como su educación le habían empujado a tener; pero lo cierto es que no lo era.

Ella creció oyendo historias sobre la magia antigua y ancestral, como cualquier sangre pura que se precie de sus creencias y tradiciones, de su historia. De cómo la valiente Nimue había superado al todopoderoso Merlín en su engaño. De cómo su hija Ashya se había convertido en reina de Gran Bretaña, gracias a la reina Ginevra. Había escuchado con una mezcla de tristeza e impotencia la historia de cómo la ambiciosa Lysana había traicionado a su amiga y a su reina.

Y, es más, había sido preparada por si su reina encarnaba en esta generación y ella pudiera ofrecer su don a su servicio.

A lo largo de los años, la magia había otorgado ciertos dones a algunos afortunados esperando el momento en que la reina de brujas, magos y criaturas, la reina de la magia misma encarnara por fin para dar libertad a todos los magos.

Daphne Greengrass era uno de esos afortunados. Su don resultaba muy útil en muchos sentidos, como en esta ocasión. Había sentido perfectamente como algo dentro del tren la llamaba y la instaba a buscarlo. La sensación al hallarlo fue embriagante, sin importar que éste estuviera oculto.

Si su reina reencarnara, Daphne sería la primera en saberlo.

-La he encontrado- dijo a sus amigos, sentados en el compartimiento, quienes de inmediato tomaron una pose seria y expectante. Ellos habían estado esperando tanto por esta redención que estaban ansiosos por conocer a aquella que se los daría.

-¿Quién es, Daph?-, preguntó Pansy, sus bellos rasgos contorsionándose con la esperanza que los iba llenando a cada uno de ellos.

Daphne sonrió irónica.

-Es Granger- informó. -Vamos, Pans. No hay tiempo que perder, hay que comenzar el Aquelarre.

Pansy asintió, sacudiendo la sorpresa fuera de su cuerpo. Debió haberlo adivinado, tanto poder bruto y tanta inteligencia en una sola persona era sospechosa. Aunque, no estaba nada mal la elección del destino: Granger era conocida por ser la santa patrona de las causas perdidas, así que no serían rechazados de plano. No quería ni pensar en lo que sus magias harían al ser rechazadas de tal forma por su reina.

Salieron del vagón de Slytherin y empezaron su caminata por el vagón de en medio, el que era _la mezcla_ , puesto que en sus compartimientos se reunían los valientes de todas las casas que osaban trabar amistad entre sí, sin importar los prejuicios.

Una puerta a su derecha se abrió, dejando ver a los ocupantes de ese compartimiento: Lovegood y Bones.

-Hola, señoritas. Un placer servir junto a ustedes- saludó Lovegood con una sonrisa serena en su rostro e inclinándose en deferencia, tal como se saluda a un igual. Tanto Pansy como Daphne estaban sorprendidas, pero eso no impidió que respondieran su saludo.

-Lo mismo digo, Lovegood, Bones- habló Daphne por ambas.

-Guía el camino, por favor- pidió Susan con voz suave, su magia rugía salvaje por la anticipación.

Daphne continuó el camino sin ningún otro inconveniente hasta llegar frente al compartimiento que sabía estaba ocupada por Granger. Abrió sin siquiera tocar, ubicó a su futura reina y se arrodilló frente a ella, ofreciendo sus respetos. Una a una, las demás fueron entrando y haciendo lo mismo; sorprendiendo a su interlocutora.

Daphne frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hasta uno de los rincones del compartimiento, notando que Lovegood hacía lo mismo: había alguien desilusionado allí

****

Hermione había estado, desde que partió el tren, familiarizándose con su entorno. Hasta ahora solo había practicado el control de su magia en ambientes totalmente libres de ella. Según Harry, debía prepararse para habitar en el castillo puesto que Hogwarts poseía una gran cantidad de magia por sí misma, además de la que absorbía de los alumnos que la habitaban.

Eso fue hasta que Luna, Susan y, para su mayor sorpresa, Greengrass y Parkinson habían irrumpido su paz para poner su mundo de cabeza. Greengrass parecía ser la líder, pero Hermione no podía decir qué demonios era lo que estaba liberando. Además de que tanto ella como Luna no dejaban de ver hacia dónde Galdur se mantenía escondido. Había encontrado a Galdur hace unas noches en el patio trasero de su casa en Londres, cuando literalmente había caído desde el cielo. Improbablemente, Galdur era un gigante de hielo de la no-tan-mitológica-ahora mitología nórdica. Y más improbable aún, era que Galdur era de la realeza, como evidenciaban sus cuernos dorados, y, además, había perdido la memoria en todo lo referente a su identidad, pero mantenía los conocimientos sobre magia que había adquirido de los Nueve Reinos. Y esa era la razón de su nuevo nombre.*

Hermione no quería dejarlo solo, mucho menos con sus padres _muggles_ y con esa apariencia tan llamativa a pesar de que sus padres estaban encantados con la mitológica y educada criatura.

-¡Salve a nuestra reina!- exclamó Greengrass, sacándola de sus pensamientos errantes.

-¿Qué…?-. Intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por Susan.

-Hemos sido escogidas por la magia.

-Aún no estamos completas, pero pronto lo estaremos- habló Luna.

-Y aún así será un honor para nosotras servir en tu Aquelarre, mi reina-, complementó Parkinson, sorprendiéndola muchísimo más. Aunque seguía sin saber que estaba pasando.

Iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando sucedió lo impensable:

- _Al amanecer de su veinteavo cumpleaños,_ _la totalidad de su poder despertará._ _Nacida de aquellos a los que su especie ha despreciado,_ _marcada por el odio y la locura_ -. Susan estaba en trance, tal como Harry les había contado que Trelawney lo hacía. Hermione acarició su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba la cicatriz de Bellatrix. - _A partir de ese día,_ _el ámbar será más fuerte_ _y se convertirá en motivo de disputa para el mundo._ _La piedra se hará carne al esconderse el sol_ -. Hermione abrió los ojos, estupefacta, la frase resonaba en su mente como un recuerdo largamente olvidado y que ahora regresaba, pero no podía ubicarlo. - _Poder, autoridad y riqueza la rodearán,_ _pero en su corazón solo habrá bondad._ _Regirá con firmeza y dulzura,_ _apoyada en brazos de oro y esmeralda._

El silencio llenó el espacio y lo hizo suyo por largos minutos, todas pensando en lo que la profecía quería decir.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo mi reina- habló Parkinson con una media sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro.

****************

Al bajar del tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, después de lo que fue una de las experiencias más extrañas de su vida, su espíritu estaba sosegado. Se sentía en paz consigo misma. Luego de la oportuna frase de Parkinson, las chicas solo habían encontrado un lugar en el compartimiento y comenzaron a meditar como ella lo estaba haciendo, dejando salir sus magias y permitiendo que se enlazaran las unas con las otras en un espectáculo sin igual, donde ella solo pudo dejarse llevar. No estaba muy segura de lo que el destino le tenía preparado, pero se sentía en paz con cómo estaba conduciéndose todo.

Con un movimiento de muñeca cambió sus ropas _muggles_ por el uniforme escolar. Sonrió. Era sensacional sentir todo ese poder bullendo dentro de ella, desde que había comenzado las clases con Harry y había fusionado la magia oscura corriendo por sus venas con su núcleo mágico; su poder se había incrementado paulatinamente. Cosas que antes practicaba para lograr, ahora se sentían naturales al hacerlas. Y luego de la sesión de meditación con las chicas, todo estaba mejor.

¡Y toda esa amalgama de conocimientos!

No sabía dónde había conseguido Harry esos maravillosos libros, pero se lo agradecía a quien quiera que sea. Estudiar la esencia misma de la magia les había abierto puertas a horizontes inimaginables. Y con la ayuda de Galdur, todo era mucho mejor.

Hermione bajó del carruaje liderado por Thestral’s y observó la entrada al castillo. La piedra nueva relucía con la luz de las antorchas. El aura que desprendía era… majestuosa.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, de fusionar sus auras, de volverse uno con el castillo. Su hogar, nunca mejor dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Galdur, significa magia en Islandés. Estuve buscando mucho pero no conseguí muchos dialectos de nórdico antiguo, sin embargo, Wikipedia dice mucho que el nórdico antiguo derivó en muchos otros idiomas como el escandinavo, el germánico y el islandés. Fue por eso que me decidí por esto, además es lo que está escrito en las runas de la frente de Loki. También quería aclarar ciertas cosas, hay algunas que son canon como las runas talladas y los cuernos, los ojos rojos y la piel azul. Me tomé la libertad de prestar de un fic que leí hace mucho tiempo la característica de los cuernos dorados específicos de la realeza Jotun, porque no hay nada en el canon que así lo establezca y además combinaba muy bien con todo el edicto de la profecía. Y sobre las runas, nunca específica que es lo que hay escrito. En mi fic, esas runas marcan aquello en lo que el Jotun será bueno.
> 
> Ahora sí, déjenme saber que les pareció. Y cuídense mucho, no contraigan ese virus horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, soy nueva en este sitio. Está es una idea vieja recién retomada que me propuse no solo terminar, sino también editar y mejorar para que sea adecuado a mis gustos actuales sin quemar la idea original del todo. Está publicada como Aquelarre en FF.net bajo el seudónimo MariiiLu1099.  
> ¡Comentarios!


End file.
